Switching Bodies
by Cute-Kitty
Summary: I'm insulted Videl, I look nothing like Erasa and you mixed me up with her" Erasa and Gohan have switched bodies, how will they reverse it? What happens when Cells back stronger than ever and Erasa and Gohan are still in the wrong bodies? earth is doomed
1. souls being ripped out and purple powder

Cute_kitty2: HEYYYYY ALLLLL! And welcome to the story Switching Bodies. I decided to have a little break from my other story 'Using the elements' to make this fic. 

How I came up with this story I hear you ask well -

Simpleton: because you're sad and have no life

Cute_kitty2: hey I'm not sad, I'm HAPPY

Simpleton: that's not what I meant

Cute_kitty2: well I don't care. Anyway the reason how I came up with this story was me and ma sis SSJ5Tigger were having a laugh at how funny it would be if two certain people swapped bodies, so I thought it would be quite a funny story, so know I'm writing this one as well.

Simpleton: *sarcastically* Yay another story to be part of, oh joy. I thought being in one of your stories was bad enough but know I have to be part of TWO! Please someone, Kill me now

Rabbit with a machine gun: *in surfer accent* OK Dude (starts shooting madly at simpleton)

Simpleton: (jumps around) Hey! what are you doing? I was only joking

Cute_kitty2: YO rabbit with a machine gun? Who are you and why are you here?

S.O.D: Hey! I'm S.O.D, my mother called me that, and it stands for stupid obsessed demented-freak, so like don't make fun of me.

Cute-kitty2: *mutters* that explains that part. Now tell us why you're here.

S.O.D: Oh, I'm like here because this simpleton dude wanted me to like kill him.

Simpleton: NO I DON'T! I WAS ONLY JOKING

S.O.D: Yeah, like you have some serious issues dude, maybe you should get them fixed

Simpleton: get what fixed?

S.O.D: I DON'T KNOW STOP ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS

Cute_kitty2: right maybe we should get on with the story now

S.O.D: AWESOME DUDE!

Cute_kitty2: DISLAIMER

Gohan: she doesn't own anything ok? POOR!

Cute_kitty2: Thanks…now on with the fic. Oh and by the way this is after the Buu saga and Gohan and Videl are going out. 

Simpleton: So does that mean -

Cute_kitty2: Yes, Videl knows everything about Gohan

S.O.D: Cool!

************************************************************************

It was a nice hot sunny day and Videl and Gohan had just left school for home, followed by Erasa. Being the gentleman Gohan is, he walked his girlfriend home, and Erasa just happened to tag along as she lived near to Videl. Right now, they are walking down a road, side by side, Videl and Gohan talking about things. 

Gohan and Videl were so engrossed in there conversation that they didn't notice Erasa take out a small brown pouch out of her pocket, get a handful of sparkly purple powder, sprinkle some on her and get another handful.

After checking to make sure they defiantly weren't looking, she chucked a handful of powder at Videl.

But as the purple stuff flew in the air towards Videl, Videl bent down to tie her boots laces up again and instead of hitting Videl it got the person next to Videl. 

Gohan (AN: No! Not my little lil Gohan baby! Oh, my child is danger! I must help!)

The powder flew towards him and went in his hair making it all sparkly and purple (AN: Too late)

"Erasa! What was that for?" Gohan exclaimed, trying to get the glitter out of his hair 

"Umm-" Erasa didn't get a chance to finish however as Gohan and Videl were engulfed by a bright purple (AN: sparkly) light.

Gohan felt his chest start to throb as his soul got ripped out of his body and he screamed at the intense pain. He didn't however hear Erasa scream as well because at that moment all went black (AN: With little purple dots) and collapsed on the floor, as well as Erasa. Videl just looked over at her two fallen friends in confusion. What the hell happened?

*************************************************************************

Cute_kitty2: ok that was very, very VERY short but I thought I would be better if I ended it there.

Simpleton: READ N REVIEW

S.O.D: OR EAT BULLETS MwHaHaHaHa I like totally warn you coz I like aint afraid to use it! Cool! 

Cute_kitty2: riiggghhhhttt don't threaten the readers now, theres a good bunny

S.O.D: I AINT A BUUNY! I am like a rabbit, not one of those cute little fluffy dudes!

Cute_kitty2: Whatever. Anyway what simpleton said


	2. ewwww gross

Cute_kitty2: Heres chapter 2, I thought since the other was so short that I would update again quickly

S.O.D: Like dude that was a quick update

Cute_kitty2: I know aren't you so proud?

S.O.D: no not really I was just saying that was a quick update

Cute_kitty2: well thanks for the support I'm leaving *Walks off*

S.O.D: Duuuudddeeee does that mean I own this Fic now? Cool!

Simpleton: I own it because 1) I'm smarter and 2) I was here first

S.O.D: well I said it was like mine first so like so there

Simpleton: *throws a grenade at S.O.D* Mwhahahaha, die bastard

S.O.D: Dude that's like totally not nice * gets out a machine gun and shoots at simpleton*

Gohan: anyway while that is going, she don't own Dragonball Z unless she's lying about who she is all this time which I seriously doubt anyway now on with the fic

************************************************************************

Gohan Groans and sat up

[What just happened I feel like some ripped a part of me out]

Gohan looked up and noticed Videl standing over him full of concern.

"Hey Erasa you alright" Videl asked Gohan

"I'm insulted Videl, I look nothing like Erasa and you mixed me up with her" Gohan chuckled standing up.

"What are you chatting about Erasa" Videl said confused " I didn't mix you to up, its almost impossible to do so, I mean you two are really different"

"What are you talking about" Gohan asked while standing up. He notices however that he wasn't as tall as Videl anymore. "Hey how come you're taller than me? Did you grow?" Gohan asked slyly.

Gohan heard a groan and looked down to find himself on the floor.

"AAAHHHHH WHAT AM I DOING ON THE FLOOR WHEN IM UP HERE" Gohan screams with wide eyes

"Erasa what are you talking about" Videl questioned

Erasa, who is on the floor sat up, groaned and looked around, her eyes settled on 'Erasa' who was staring at her. Erasa looked down and noticed she was no longer in her body but Gohan's. One word came out her mouth.

"Damn it" Erasa cursed

"Gohan are you okay" Videl asked, her voice was full of concern as she reached out to give Gohan a kiss.

"Ewww that's like totally gross" Erasa in Gohan's body exclaimed

(AN: / ok now I'M getting confused so Erasa who is in Gohan's body I'm going to refer to as Gohan and Gohan whose in Erasa's body and going to refer to as Erasa. So it's not as confusing. If you still don't understand who's who leave me a review and tell me)

"Gohan what's wrong" Videl asked with tears in her eyes "don't you like me no more"

Gohan decided to butt in that moment before Erasa caused anymore damage in his body.

"Erasa what did you do" Gohan scolded

"Oh hi Gohan, how are you?" Erasa smiled

"Don't try and change the subject" Gohan glared (AN: / imagine Erasa trying to glare at someone. THAT would be funny)

"Fine. Well you see I like have always wanted to know what it would be like to be Videl for a while. So I met this person who gave me this powder. And she said all I had to do was sprinkle a bit on myself and the person I want to swap with and I will be them for a day. But you see when I went to sprinkle it on Videl, she bent down to do something and the powder hit Gohan instead. So now I'm like stuck as Gohan for a day and if we tell more than one person what happened then we will stuck in these bodies forever."

Videl started rolling on the floor laughing

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny," Erasa asked

"Its just that…your…stuck in…Erasa…and…its just…so funny"

"Thanks for your sympathy" Erasa pouted "anyway can we swap bodies again?"

"No she said once you've swapped bodies you have to go through the day" Gohan smiled

"Well what are we going home wise?" Erasa asked dreading the answer

"I will have to go to your house and you will have to go to mine, unless you want to be stuck this way" Gohan giggled

"Defiantly not, ok let me just talk to Videl for a second" Erasa smiled while dragging the still laughing Videl behind her…him…oh whatever

"Videl! Calm down." Videl stopped laughing and looked Erasa in the eye "what am I going to do? She's going to find out something about my past"

"Well if she finds out to much about you just erase her mind with the Dragonball"

"But what if someone attacks earth, within the year and we cant wish anyone back" Erasa countered

"Well let's just tackle it as we come"

Erasa hung his head in defeat "fine, but how is she going to get home"

"Hmmm that is a problem… why don't you just phone your dad and get him to instant transmission you home?"

"Ok then" 

Erasa and Videl walked back to Gohan who was busy applying lip-gloss

" What are you doing" Videl asked

"Putting lip-gloss on, what does it look like?" Gohan replied

"If your going to be Gohan you have to act like him, and he doesn't wear lip-gloss…do you" Videl said

"NOOO! I DON'T"

"Chill Gohan just teasing you" Videl laughed while getting her mobile phone out of her bag 

"Here" Videl said handing the phone to Gohan "just say exactly what we will tell you and you will be fine"

"Why do you need to tell me what to say, don't I just ask for a lift?"

"Just trust us," Erasa said simply

Gohan pressed the 'ring' button and waited for someone to pick up

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end

With his super sensitive hearing Erasa managed to hear who and what was being said

"Hi Dad its Gohan" Erasa said and Gohan copied

"Hiya son, why are you phoning home? Is something wrong," Goku asked concerned

"No nothing" Erasa said for Gohan to copy " I was just hoping you could Instant Transmission me home because I cant be bothered to fly"

Gohan went wide-eyed at this comment

"Ok son, you know you are getting to lazy what happens when someone attacks earth again" Goku scolded

"Whatever dad see you in a second" Erasa said and Gohan copied again

"Bye son" and he hung up

Gohan handed Videl back her phone

"What did you mean by fly home?" Gohan asked

"Well you see…I um… I own a jet copter that's it and I cant be bothered to get it out and fly home" Erasa said doing the son grin (AN: /now that would just be freaky) 

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of them

"Ready to go son, oh hi Videl how are you" Goku smiled

"Hey Goku I'm fine thank you" Videl smiled back

"That's good" Goku turned around to Erasa and stuck his hand out "Hi I'm Goku who are you" 

"I'm Erasa" Erasa replied shaking his Fathers hand

"Strong grip you got there" Goku said amazed at how a skinny little girl could be so strong

(AN: /Gohan still know how to channel Ki even if he's in another body"

"Thanks" Erasa smiled

"Ok son time to go" Goku said putting one hand on his sons shoulder and two fingers to his forehead and with that he disappeared.

"Great my life is now officially ruined" Erasa mumbled

"Come on Gohan it cant be that bad" Videl comforted

Erasa glared at Videl

"Ok maybe it is that bad"

"You're a big help," Erasa said sarcastically

"Hey I'm only trying to help no reason to take it out on me" Videl frowned

"Your right I'm sorry Videl, its just that I'm worried what's going to happen and I cant tell my mom or dad what happened or else I'll be stuck in this body."

"Don't worry Gohan it will be over soon" 

"I suppose your right. Anyway where does Erasa live?" Erasa asked

"Down this street, take a left, then a right, another right, go straight, then take a left then a right and her house is number 56"

"Ok thanks Videl see you later" Gohan waved as he flew off

************************************************************************

S.O.D: *walks in all burnt* duuudddeee like that was *falls down*

Simpleton: I wo- *falls down*

Cute_kitty2: *come back in* see I leave you all for 5 minutes and your like this. Oh well read and Review


	3. pink shoes? hmmm

Cute_kitty2: here's chapter number 3

S.O.D: cool!

Cute_kitty2: ok don't forget to review when you get to the end

S.O.D: I've heard this like totally sweet song and it goes like this

There was a little Spanish flea,

A superstar he wanted to be

He heard of the band called the Beatles

And chipmunks he's seen on TV

So why not a little Spanish flew

Cute_kitty2: umm…very er nice

Simpleton: aha theirs a song about me but none about you

Cute_kitty2: I don't feel loved *runs off crying*

S.O.D: now look what you done dude

Simpleton: oh well now this fic belong to me, all bow down to me

*Crickets chirp*

S.O.D: riiiggghtt dude, since she's not here Disclaimer

Gohan: she owns what she owns and what belongs to someone else created she doesn't own ok?

S.O.D: cool dude now on with the fic

************************************************************************

Erasa and Goku appeared out of no where, in front of the son household. Erasa barely had time to think about what just happened when she was tackled to the ground by a small orange and blue blur.

"Gohan! Gohan! Your home, guess what I've been doing today well trunkscameroundandweplayedaprankonvegetawherewestuckglueandfeathersonhimsohelookedlikeachickenmeandtrunkswerelaughingalotbutvegetadidntfinditsofunnyandflewafterusfiringkiblaststhendadcameandlaughedatvegetacallinghimachickenthenvegetagotmadand startedfightingdaddyitwassofunny." Goten said in one breath 

(Translation: trunks came round and we played a prank on Vegeta where we stuck glue and feathers on him so he looked like a chicken. me and trunks were laughing a lot but Vegeta didn't find it so funny. He then flew after us firing Ki blasts then dad came and laughed at Vegeta calling him a chicken then Vegeta got mad and started fighting daddy it was so funny) 

Goku smiled at the brotherly scene and walked inside

"Umm hi kid" Erasa smiled slightly scared

Goten raised and eyebrow at Erasa.

"Why did you call me kid?" Goten asked (AN: /maybe I'm making Goten to smart)

"Umm I did why?" Erasa asked

"Oh because you normally call me squirt or Goten" Goten smiled down at Erasa

"I thought I would go with a change" Erasa chuckled nervously

"Ok" Goten chirped running back inside

"Man this is going to be hard," Erasa said whipping herself down and following Goten inside

"Hey Gohan how was your day at school?" chi-chi called from the kitchen

"Ohhh it was like so scandalous, there was this person at school and she said I like this boy named nick, and I was like no way he's like so totally buttus (An: / incase you don't know that means ugly) and she was like nuh-uh he's totally hot. I like think she is like so blind falling for someone like him" Erasa replied

"Errmm ok Gohan tea well that's good dinner will be ready in an hour" chi-chi said slightly scared

"Ok mom" Erasa smiled walking towards the couch

"Hey son you want to have a quick spar before lunch" Goku asked Erasa

"And ruin these nails I don't think so" Erasa said sitting on the couch and flipping through a girl fashion magazine

"Erm Gohan what do you think you are doing" Goku asked slightly worried

"Looking through a magazine what does it look like" Erasa replied "Ohhhhh I've have so got to have these shoes, they are like so my colour" Erasa said pointing to a pink pair of high heeled shoes

"Um okay son I'll leave you alone now" Goku said backing away slowly

~~~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~~~

" Dinners ready" chi-chi called 

Immediately 2 hungry Saiyans appeared. Followed by Gohan at a more slower pace

"Don't you think you've cooked like a lot of food?" Erasa said sitting down

"I don't think she's cooked enough" Goku said

"Oh my Kami, how much do you people like eat"

"Gohan why you acting so strange" Goku said worriedly

"Sorry if I like scared you but I so don't want to get fat, I won't be able to fit into my clothes"

"Saiyans don't get fat" Goku stated

"Oh yea I like totally forgot" Erasa said confused to what a Saiyan is

"Ok then son" Goku said digging in to his food

Erasa had a little bit at first, then a little bit more, then more and finally she was eating at the same rate as his father and brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Erasa's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Well this is her house] Gohan thought [here goes nothing] Gohan thought pressing the doorbell

"Hello darling" Erasa's mother Pencila said kissing Gohan on the cheek

"Hi mother" Gohan said trying to sound cheerful like Erasa but was failing miserably

"Well come on in darling" Pencila smiled 

"Ok mom I think I will just go to my room now because I'm really tired" Gohan said

"Ok darling I will see you later" Erasa's mother smiled walking off

"Gohan went upstairs and walked along the landing till he came to a door with Erasa on it. After turning the smooth handle Gohan stepped into the room causiously, surveying his surroundings. The room was covered in pink. The floor was a pale pink where as the walls were a darker shade of pink. The bed was white and covered with pink lacy bits. Posters of boy bands adorned the wall.

"Oh my kami" Gohan said gob smacked "if I survive this, I'm going to need some serious therapy Gohan said walking towards his bed and falling down onto it. He was asleep before he hit the frilly pillow.

************************************************************************

Cute_kitty2: there what do you think

Simpleton: *walks in wearing pink* after reading that I thought that pink is like so my colour.

Cute_kitty2: right

S.O.D: Duuuuddee that is like totally your colour

Simpleton: I know isn't it just

Cute_kitty2: O_o talk about Gohan needing therapy, I'M going to need therapy

Simpleton: your just jealous 

Cute_kitty2: I am not

S.O.D: I want to wear pink *runs off and puts a pink dress, make-up and shoes and comes back in* what do you think

Simpleton: so scandalous

Cute_kitty2: *looks at the two of them before walking towards the phone and getting a phone book out and dialling. * Hello is that the youth therapy centre?…yeah I was wondering if you could fit me in some time…now is fine with me…thank you…bye *hangs up and walks off*

S.O.D: ok that was like so strange

Simpleton: ok people REVIEW


	4. whose back?

Simpleton: umm…sorry about the long wait but cute_kitty2 didn't know what to do next. But she's got some sort of plot know.

S.O.D: she still ain't back from the therapy place yet?

Simpleton: no but she should be back soon

Cute_kitty2: *a car pull up in which she steps out of*

Simpleton: hey you're back

S.O.D: Duuuuddddeee we missed ya

Cute_kitty2: * looks at simpleton and S.O.D and starts to mumble to herself as she walks up* there are no rabbits with a machine guns of flea with grenades its all my imagination, no more of them mean no more padded cells

S.O.D: hey dude padded cells are like totally cool

Simpleton: ANYWAY she don't own anything

************************************************************************

"Oh my god I cant believe I've eaten that much it is like so going to mess up my figure" Erasa Exclaimed

"Since when did you care" Chi-Chi questioned

"Well I have to look good for the hot guys at school" Erasa giggled

"Mommy, Gohan's scaring me" Goten whimpered 

"Me to son, me to" Chi-Chi

"Chi-Chi I think our son is gay" Goku stated while pulling a dramatic pose to dramatic music which, appeared out of no where like air appearing in an air tight box

Goten's scared look intensified

"Where that music come from, mommy I'm scared?" Goten said looking around for the source of the music

Suddenly Piccolo burst though the roof landing in the middle of the room, frowning (AN: / Oh my God Piccolo is frowning, what happened to his bright, bubbly, ditzy attitude. What is this world coming to?)

"Gohan we have a problem" he frowned, he frowned like he never frowned before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Erasa screamed "it's a green man! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Err Gohan are you feeling ok" piccolo asked clutching his ears while stepping towards his former pupil in concern

Out of no where a bag appeared in Erasa hands, a pink frilly bag might I add

"Get away you awful, awful man" Erasa shrieked, hitting the seven ft tall Namek over the head with the handbag.

"Gohan, ow, you're, ow ow, hurting me ow ow ow OUCH!" Piccolo stuttered 

"YAY everyone hit the Namek" chi-chi screeched holding a frying pan above her head

"Piccolo Pinata, piccolo Pinata" Goten jumped with glee holding a bat in hand

(AN: / for those who don't know a Pinata is one of those brightly coloured things which are held in the air and you hit it and candy comes out, that spelling looks hard to read I think you pronounce it as Pin-yar-ta)

"Oh I rule at this game" Goku grinned "I can't find a bat"

"Just use the telephone" chi-chi said while pummelling piccolo

Now imagine what a scene it would be. The whole son household gathered round piccolo hitting him with various household objects, for various stupid reasons.

Goten and Goku just wants candy, as he somehow convinced himself that his old ally is full of candy, and needs to be hit multiple times to get it out.

Gohan, well really Erasa is just scared out of her mind and is just trying to defend herself against the intruder (AN: /wait I thought she didn't have one)

Lastly Chi-chi doesn't like piccolo, not to mention she likes to hit people over the head with a frying pan for no apparent reason

Well, enough about them. Back to the scene at hand. Like I said before, The whole son household is gathered round piccolo hitting him with various household objects.

"Ok, that's enough" Piccolo screamed, trying to push everyone back. 

"Ahhhh! It's attacking! Help me!" Erasa screamed, continuing to hit Piccolo. 

"Gohan! Stop it!" Piccolo hollered, pushing Erasa back. Erasa screamed and fainted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the fallen Sayain. 

"Is he…dead?" Goku blinked, poking his son with a stick. 

"Goku! Don't hurt your son! He's just unconscious" Chi-chi explained. Goku, rubbing the back of his head, nodded and grin sheepishly. 

"Can I please say what I've been wanting to say for the past 10 MINUTES!" Piccolo screamed, frustrated. 

"Gees, calm down Piccolo. You'd think you have…PMS or something," Goku said. Piccolo growled. 

"Ok." Piccolo sighed, calming down "There is a new threat to Earth" Cue gasp

"Who is he?" Goku asked

"Getting to that!" Piccolo snapped. "Ok. There's a new threat to earth"

"You just said that-" Goten started, only to be stopped by piccolo

"Shut up!" Piccolo barked. "Cell is back and want revenge. We need Gohan to defeat once more"

"Oh, I can do that" Goku grinned "I am a super sayain 3 after all"

"Um…yeah, we know. But Cell is to a large extent more vigorous than the previous occasion and only Gohan can seize the energy to conquer Cell."

"Wow. Piccolo, that was a very…clever sentence, even if I didn't understand it. Have you reading the dictionary" Goku asked, slyly. 

"You know, I have" Piccolo said, proudly "The amount of words in that book! It amazes me" 

"Um…can we get back to Cell?" Krillen asked. Everyone turned to the voice, looking at the little monk. 

"Krillen?" Goku blinked, scratching his head "When did you get here?"

"You know, I'm not sure. One minute I was at my house and the next I was-"

"NO ONE CARES!" Chi- Chi shouted "OUR WORLD IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS STANDING AROUND, TALKING ABOUT CRAP!" 

"Ok, we'll go." Krillen rolled his eyes, earning him a whack over the head with Chi-chi ever-present frying pan. 

"Um…we cant. Not until Gohan wakes up" Piccolo muttered, whimpering a bit as Chi-Chi approached him. 

"So? Take him with you! I'm sure he'll wake up on the way" Chi-hi explained

"But what if he doesn't?" Goku asked 

"Then you can fight him until Gohan wakes up" Chi-chi scolded the men. They whinged a little, but agreed. They picked Erasa, who was still lying on the floor out cold and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Erasa's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was in the middle of a delightful dinner, which consisted of a mix of assorted salad and beans.

"Remind me again why we are having salad and beans" Gohan asked sniffing in offence to the salad

"Because we need to watch our weight dear, we are going on holiday in June" Erasa's mother replied

"Yeah and we don't want to have beer belly while wearing bikini's" Erasa's sister Pencila replied

"We wouldn't want that would we" Gohan muttered sarcastically while shoving a leaf into his mouth

Gohan's head shot up when he suddenly sensed a huge evil energy.

[It feels a lot like cells, but he's dead. How come I'm sensing this energy]

"What's the matter dear?" Erasa's mother asked in concern. "Do you not like your salad, do you not respect like my work? Am I not needed? Oh I feel so unloved"

"Cells coming" Gohan shrieked

"Of course he is dear and the tooth fairy is coming over for tea tonight"

"How did you know, it was suppose to be a surprise" Gohan declared

"Do you know dear, I don't think the therapy is working" Erasa's father whispered to his wife

"I must save the world, once more" Gohan stood up from his chair pulling a dramatic pose and running out the room

"Erasa dear you forgot your salad" Erasa's mother exclaimed

"Don't worry dear she wont get far without it" Erasa's father reassured his wife

************************************************************************

SIMPLETON: ITS CHRISTMAS SO PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
